You'll Always Be In My Heart
by HeyHeyDaddyGimmeCola
Summary: The Revolutionary War with a cruel twist. USxUK
1. Chapter 1

It was the year 1783... The worse year of my life.

Gun shots blasted through the air. The rain drenched my uniform and my body. My army was rapidly decreasing. This could not be happening. Why was this happening? Damn it all to bloody hell! I won't let him win! He has to stay mine forever... no matter what it takes.

It got to the point where it started to pour. I had only a few men left. Alfred stood tall, aiming his gun to me. I brought my gun close to my chest. My heart pounding rapidly, I could hear it in my ears. My body trembled slightly at this sight of betrayal. "After all, I want freedom! I'm no longer a child nor your little brother." The determination in his eyes wrapped invisable hands around my throat. "I'll become independant from you from now on." With that last sentence, I felt a snap go off inside of me. Before my face showed any emotion, I charged towards him.

My boots sinking into the slippery mud. I ignored everything but him. I ran towards him. "I won't allow it!" I screamed. I brought up the sharp point of my gun and it clashed with him. He blocked with a flash of speed but his gun went flying out of his hands. Panting roughly, my gun pointed to his face. His face, serious as a statue. "This is why I sayyou don't follow things through to the end, you dummy." We stared eachother down. His soilders took aim at me but did not shoot.

I withdrew the gun and he looked at me with surprise. I half-heartedly smiled at his innocence. "There's no way I could shoot you, is there? You dummy!" With that, I fell to my knees and my gun to the floor. My heart felt like it was being sqweezed with no end. My hand goes up to my shamed face. "Dammit! Why? Dammit!" I cry into my hand. The rain was washing away my tears. I was only greatful for that one element. "Auth-" Then a gun shot rang into the air and I heard a body collaspe. I move my hand and another sharp pain went through my heart. He had been shot.

"ALFRED!" I crawled over to him through the mud desperate to get to him. A bullet wound in his head. His blood drentched the muddy ground. "Alfred, you git! Answer me." I took him into my arms. My body was trembling rapidly. I felt his warm blood seep through my jacket. "Bloody hell, answer me!" I pleaded. No response. "No, no, no..." That's all I kept repeating. Tears raced down my face. His soilders eventually took him from me to take him to infirmary. I could not even go near the tent...

I stood on the ground, in the rain for what seemed like hours. My body did not want to move. My heart was being suffocated with fear. What felt like forever since he left my arms, a few of my men picked me up gently and guided me to my courters. Unknowingly, I walked into the bathroom, ran a warm bath and discarded my bloody uniform. I felt so numb. It felt as if nothing had a purpose. I lowered myself into the water and just simply sat there for a moment of two, staring off into dead space. It was not supposed to go this far. It was not supposed to get to this point anyway.

I leaned back into the tub, letting the warm water hug my fragile shaking body. I do not want to be without him. I love him with all my heart. I will not be without him. I shut my eyes and let my head go under water, not even bothering to hold my breath. Alfred. His name echoed through my mind. Those beautiful, innocent blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean, gone. The pride and joy of my heart. Those countless nights when he fell asleep in my arms. The most brightest smile you'd ever see. His adventurous soul. His love for me. All gone.

My lungs began to struggle. I held myself under. I drove him away from me. I was selfish. I was overprotective. I was so bloody stupid for ever leaving his side or for letting him leave mine. Was I unfit? Am I a bad person? Did he ever love me to begin with? Alfred, did you ever love me? Please tell me...

"Arthur!" My head shoots up and I gasp for breath. I start to cough, almost violently. "What the bloody hell? Alfred?" I look all over the room but no one was in here with me. Silence drowned the room until a loud knock erupted at the door that made me almost jump out of the bloody tub. "Sir! Francis has come with news from the American side regarding a solider named Alfred Jones." My heart skipped a beat and I jumped up to grab a towel.

"Send him in!" I command, throwing on my knickers and my trousers. "'ello zere Arthur. Listen, about Alfred... 'e is alive." Francis leaned against the door. My heart should have been in total glee but the look on the frog's face told me I should not be too happy. "What's with the face, you frog?" I felt a cold sensation in the pit of my stomache. "'e is alive but 'e 'as amesia. Poor Alfred doesn't 'emember anything. Not even 'is own name." The cold swallowed my body. All those precious memories. Gone. I fell to my knees and for the first time, I did not care if the frog saw me with tears in my eyes.

I had realized that I had to face reality sooner or later. It had been three whole days since the frog had left me to weep on the floor. I locked myself away in my room. I had barely eaten or slept a wink. My body felt sore, my eyes burned with dryness, my stomache growling and aching and I was also very light headed. I stare at the off white ceiling, letting my memories play like a movie inside my head. He couldn't forget me, could he? I shake the thought from my head and slap myself in the face. A gentleman should never behave in such a manor.

I fought my aching heart and decided I needed to see Alfred. I managed to shower, and eat a proper meal. The sleep would have to wait. I marched over to the american's side and demanded to see him. They were hesitant since I was the enemy, but they managed to turn a blind eye after they had checked my persons for weapons. He was still in recovery, the poor lad. I put on my brave face and walked into his room.

There he stood, snoozing like an innocent child. Bandages wrapped around his head and seeing the bloodstains made me gasp in silence. It...it looks so painful yet he looked so peaceful. I took a chair and placed it quietly next to his bed. I gently took hold of his cool but warm hand and held in in my, tiny compared to his, hands. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I used all my strength to hold them within me. I put my head on the bed and look up at him. His chest moving up and down steadily and the soft breaths in the background.

All of a sudden, I feel something warm against my face. I open my eyes to realize I had fallen asleep. I felt hands brushing through my hair softly and I tilt my head to see Alfred was awake. "What are you doing?" I ask softly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Your hair just looked so fluffy." A pink tint of embarassment shaded his face. "It's fine. How do you feel? Any pain?" I ask sitting up to get a better look at him. He smiles his breath-taking smile. "I'm fine. Just confused about a lot." He runs his head softly. "Oh, I'm sorry, who were you again?" He asked in the most innocent of ways. I had to swallow the rock in my throat. "No one special..."

Alfred's ocean blue eyes burned into my head. "What do you mean? You're here to see if I was alright. That means you care about me." His face was serious, which was a very unusual thing for him. "Yes, but I wasn't anyone special to you." As much as I wanted to be...

"I doubt that." My eyes shot to his. "What?" I asked. "You must have been special. I feel this certain way when I see you, like all nervous inside. That must mean something." His breath-taking smile lit a small ember of hope inside of me. "Nervous?" I ask. "Yes. I can't really explain it but I feel connected to you. When you were sleeping, I felt my heart beat faster even though I didn't know you." His face was slightly flushed.

I placed my hands on both sides of his face. "Please try to remember me." I felt tears well up in my eyes. I could not hold them back. "I can't. I'm trying but nothings coming to me. Please don't cry." My heart felt like it was breaking. He tried to wipe the tears from my eyes but I accidentally slapped his hand away. I had to get out of here. I can not breathe. I turn and run out of the small base. I keep running, even past my base. I did not want to stop. I ran as if it would save Alfred's memories. Tears pouring down my face. They would not stop. I can not handle this. Alfred...Alfred! ALFRED! Come back to me!

I ran at least for an hour. It took me a while to get back. I did not speak a word to anyone. I just continued how I was before I saw my Alfred again...

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. It flew by like nothing. I have not seen America for 227 years...


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred's P.O.V

"Alfred! Where are you hiding?" I was hiding under the bed, ready to ponce on my unexpecting victim. "Alfred, your supper is going to get cold." I saw boots walk past and I grab them swiftly. I loud scream erupted and soon after a loud thud. I crawl out quickly to see if my play mate was injured. He had fallen on his face. His blonde messy hair ruffled. "I'm sorry." I crawled onto his back. "Bloody hell, that hurt. It's fine though." Before he could turn and I could see his face, everything went black.

I open my eyes to see that it was just a dream. I've been having a lot of my childhood lately, even though I don't remember much. Who is he? He seems so familiar. I should ask around. Someone is bound to know. Right? I smooth my hair back and grab my glasses from the night table. I walk out of my room and head to the kitchen. I think there's still some McDonald's from eariler. Yum~ Walking down the hall, I pass many doors but one seemed to catch my attention...

My storage room.

The room was very dusty. It looked like it hadn't be touched in years. It was dark and I couldn't see well. Maybe I should return for my glasses? I turn around and something under my foot rolls out from under me and I fall hard onto the floor. "Ow...What?" I look to see a small figurine on the floor. I reach over to see it was a nut-cracker sized figure. It looked like a little soilder... My head begins to pound violently and images come flowing through me.

****The man with the blonde hair was there again. I look up to him. "Is it really okay for me to have it?" I ask. He turns to face me and his face appears. He was brittish, his eyes a soft forrest green and his eyebrows where as thick as can be, but they made him look...handsome. Possibly even, sexy? "I made them special just for you." His smile was enough to keep even the most stubborn person in a trance. "This is so cool. Thanks." I smile. "Take good care of them. I almost broke my bloody hand piecing them together." He pet my head. "Cool! Their faces are all different!" My smile grew, if that was even possible. "I painted them individually for you." He bent down next to me and pure happiness was found in his eyes. ****

To see the little toy soilders all beaten up and covered with dust was a bit sad since he seemed to put all that hard work into it. Next to me, I found a box that held the rest of them. I'm suprised it's still in tact. I wonder who this man was to me. I definantly seen him before but I just can't remember. I look up to see a dusty old suit on a chair...

Arthur's P.O.V

Looking out at the rain, painful memories were brought back to me. The toy soilders I had made for him when I was a child. That very nice suit I had brought for him when he had a growth spirt on me all of a sudden.

** "Hey, what's with this suit? It looks all pressy and expensive. Too bad I'll never wear it." He was so picky. "You should. Dressing in rags in not in fashion. I refuse to be seen with you if you are not dressed properly." I saw the frown on his face. "What's wrong with the way I dress? I think it's perfectly fine." I pushed him into the changing room and he changed into the suit. He stood infront of the mirror, examining himself. "See, it's hard to tell you are the same person." I smiled. He looked handsome in his suit. "It looks okay, but it's not comfortable. I guess for special events its okay." He offered me a small smile.**

The rain fell and so did the tears from my eyes. I lifted the scotch to my lips and swallowed down my glassful. I leaned my head against the cool glass window. "Baka..


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur's P.O.V

I lie, half flopped over my bed. My body felt wasted and weak. Looking out the window again, the rain did not seem to clear up, not even the slightest. Ever since I had lost him, the rain never seemed to cease. London seems to be such a gloomy place when it rains, since it always reminds me of that day. I roll off my bed, literally with a thud, and crawl over to the den. I open my liquor cabinet and grab the new bottle of scotch I had obtained last weekend. I want to forget. I want to feel numb. I just want to feel like I mean something to him again...

Alfred's P.O.V

I returned to my bed, without even reaching the kitchen. I crawled back into bed, hugged my pillow and curled into a ball, like little scared kid, and I will admit that I really did feel like that. Thinking back to my recent life from when I left the hospital to now, it all seemed like a lie. To think all my encounters with Arthur were staged. I never seen him smile, not even once. He was always so serious, and we would get into countless fights. But in my dreams, or maybe memories, he was so happy and warm. He played tag with me, read me stories and took care of me. He loved me, right? Why did he lie to me? I need to ask him, but I need to find out if it's all true first. I let go of my pillow, and rolled to my nightstand to catch my phone. I hit speed dial 4 and the screen lit up saying "Calling France"

Francis's P.O.V

**England's hair was soft to the touch. It was silky and beautiful. I held a strand between my fingers and kissed it softly and his cheeks went to a soft pink. His green eyes shined as they gazed into mine. Soft music played in the background as we were about to share a most passionate French kiss. Before our lips could touch, I noticed how familiar the song was. It was the sound of my ring-tone...**

I woke up with a start to see my phone ringing. I had 3 missed calls, all from Alfred. Something must be going on. I lean over and answer his fourth call. "'ello?" I answer then notice that it was 4 in the morning. "I need to know something now! It's really important!" He paniced. "Calm down, now tell me what is wrong?" I sat back comfortably and rubbed my tired, burning eyes. "Did Arthur raise me?"

I felt my heart stop and get caught in my throat. How did he find out? Has he finally regained his memory? "Answer me!" I swallowed the lump in my throat and sighed. "Yes, 'e did 'aise you." I answered truthfully. I heard tiny sobs from the other side. "Alfred?" And the next thing I know, the line went dead...

Alfred's P.O.V

That was enough for me. My arm raised to my eyes to wipe the tears from my eyes. I jumped up, threw on my jeans from the chair and grabbed a tee and a plaid shirt over it. I grabbed my wallet and my car keys and zoomed out to the car that was in the parking lot. It was still dark out but you could see the sky lightening in the distance. My cherry red car zoomed down the semi-empty streets that lead to the airport. Arthur, get ready, I'm coming for you.

Arthur's P.O.V

I lie on the floor, unable to move, finally numb of, well, bloody everything. I try to raise my hand to move the hair out of my bloody eyes but my arm felt to heavy. I think I over drank... bloody hell. I felt the tears come to my eyes. Why did everything turn out this way? Was I not a good care taker? I should of just let that damned frog have Alfred all those years ago... no, I take that back, he would have been better off with Tino. I use all my strength to roll over and crawl into a ball. To hell with the gentleman fashion, I want to let go, just this once...

-13 hours later-

Alfred's P.O.V

I stomped over to Arthur's house. 12 hours on that damn plane and an hour to catch a stupid cab. I'm starving! I go up to the door and think for a quick moment. What am I going to ask him? I haven't really thought it over. Do I tell him I remember? Do I really expect him to tell me the truth? I shake my head and look at the door. I'm the world's greatest hero. I can't be scared of the truth. I raise my hand to knock and before my knuckles can tap the door, Arthur opens the door and looks as surprised as I felt...


End file.
